


Snowfall

by blackdragonflower



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900Gavin, 900reed, Angst, Comfort, Cuddles, DBH, Gavin900, M/M, Snow, android anxiety, dbh gavin reed, dbh rk900, detroit become human - Freeform, rk900 is named Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonflower/pseuds/blackdragonflower
Summary: Androids don’t sleep, but RK900 is tired.  His system is too noisy, the apartment too quiet.  He just wants some peace, just for a little while.  The snow covers the city and he finds himself outside wondering how it is life can keep on moving. Reed900





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the always wonderful tieless_cas for beta reading for me. You're the best darling.

He watches the detective sleep, the gentle inhales of breath, the shapes his lips form as he grumbles. With a careful hand he reaches towards the face to trace gingerly over the scar that crosses the detective’s nose. It is one of many. There’s another grumble as the man turns in his sleep to face away. Nines reaches to touch his bare shoulder but instead draws it back with a frown. A golden glow circles his LED before it erupts in short bursts.

Yellow, yellow, yellow.

Blue.

Yellow.

It’s too quiet. He can hear his thirium pump, the sounds of his body whirring and humming underneath the pale synth-skin dotted in the occasional freckle. He wants those noises to stop. His existence is so noisy.

He registers a creak as he sits up to leave, the low chirp of the black cat Boo while Gavin snores softly into his pillow.

The android pads into the living room and turns to look out at the city. Beautiful white snow is falling outside and it draws him to the balcony. The door fights him for just a moment before sliding open and he steps outside, closing it behind himself. He doesn’t want Gavin to wake or get cold.

He stands barefoot in the snow on the balcony in loose navy DPD sweats, watching the world continue to move along. He gets flashes of errors warning him, although he is not as susceptible to it, the weather is a too cold to be without proper protection. But still, he stands there staring out blankly at the world below him.

Snow falls quietly in an attempt to muffle the world in a white blanket. But the city is too big, too loud, and refuses to be silenced. He closes his eyes to listen. Cars, sirens, people yelling, snow crunching, a dog barking, the neighbor two floors up plays the blues. So much sound.

He wonders what it would be like for all his thoughts to stop, for his machinery to stop running, to be silent. The white powder gathers atop his hair and over his shoulders, slowly burying him.

He welcomes it.

He takes the metal banister in his hands, leans over the edge looking straight down. Connor would have momentarily hesitated. He would hate to admit it, but Richard knows Connor developed an aversion to heights due to a mission atop a tall building with a little girl and a deviant once known as Daniel. The RK900 does not have this aversion and so he climbs over the railing so he can sit precariously on the edge.

Gathered in a windowsill across the street, out of the wind, several sparrows sit shoulder to shoulder puffed up in their feathers to keep warm. Richard’s head tilts. He can feel his systems beginning to slow down, the temperature is too cold. He needs to go inside, but he stays on the banister watching the birds, wondering how they find the will to continue. Wonders how such small creatures manage to survive in such harsh conditions.

System sluggish, Richard’s eyelids droop slowly in a blink, one… two…  
The warnings are red on his feed, neon and so bold, but he can’t be bothered to move. He’s too busy staring at the birds. He slumps forward, his fingers loosening as the fluids that would aid his synthetic muscles, begin to freeze.

**//RK900: Error: Thirium pump rate: decreasing > Range: critical//**

**:Leg connection lost.//**

**:Arm connection, lost.//**

**:Internal Temperature too low: critical//**

'... Oh… am I… going to fall and smash to pieces? Will it hurt?' He manages a small frown, “Would I… die?”

“Nines?! The FUCK!”

Gavin.

“GODDAMN, IT’S FUCKING COLD!”

Gavin is swearing up a storm in the most colorful language he has at his disposal, grabbing the android around the waist and pulling him inside out of the snow. The detective tugs Richard onto the couch and wraps him up in several blankets, upsetting two of the three cats to do so.

“What the FUCK were you doing on the railing you stupid tin can!” The scarred hands are at the android’s cheeks, trying desperately to rub warmth into them because Gavin simply doesn’t know what else to do. “Scared me near to fucking death. Wake up to piss and you’re nowhere to be found, and then there you are, practically falling off the damn railing covered in fucking snow! What the ever loving FUCK!”

“I’m… sorry detective.” Richard speaks slowly as his temperature begins to rise again.

“Don’t do that again! You hear me?!... Rich?!”

“Temperature… too cold. Processors… slow.”

The detective grumbles and brushes the snow from the dark hair before climbing atop the android to wrap his arms around the bundled mass. He shoves his face roughly into Nines’ neck. “You scared the shit out of me. Don’t do that again.” There’s a moment of silence before Gavin softly adds, “Please… don’t scare me like that again Nines.”

**//RK900: Left arm connection re-established: > Calibrating.//**

The fingers on Richard’s left hand twitch before he rolls them one by one in a wave. He tries to wiggle his arm free but Gavin only squeezes tighter.

“I’m sorry Gavin. It was not my intention to scare you.”

“Why were you out in the cold?”

Nines thinks, his LED cycling yellow, “my inner components were too noisy… I was trying to drown them out with other sounds.”

Gavin huffs, “Turn on the TV next time dipshit, music, something, just… don’t go playing Spiderman on the balcony. Fuck.” He loosens his hold so Richard can free his arm. It comes up to wrap around the detective, the hand resting atop Gavin’s head. “Once you’re warmed up, you’re coming back to bed with me. I sleep like shit without you.”

“As you wish.”

“Hey now, none of that Princess Bride bullshit.” Gavin teases, lifting up enough to kiss Nines’ cool mouth before shivering, “Damn son you’re cold as ice.”

“I am not your son.”

“It’s… ugh. I know. It’s an expression. You getting any warmer?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“You’re talking at a normal pace again.”

Richard smiles a little smile. “It is hard not to warm up quickly when I have such a hot partner laying atop me.”

“Mm…” Gavin steals another kiss, forcing himself past the chill. “I know another way to warm you up if you’re interested.”

“Aren’t you lewd detective.” Richard’s second arm and both legs come back online.

He attempts to flip the detective but they go tumbling onto the floor in a chaotic array of arms and legs. Gavin shrieks in surprise the whole way down. Nines’ barely misses clocking himself in the head on the table edge.

Their legs are woven together, tangled in the blankets with Richard proudly on top. The android presses a few kisses down Gavin’s neck before he lays his head down atop the detective’s chest and listens to the quick heartbeats. It is a soothing sound. He is lulled into a sense of security and calm. He sighs, tapping softly against Gavin’s right pec in time with the man’s heart.

“Nines… are you okay?”

“Yes, I am now. I’m sorry for making you worry.”

Gavin wraps his arms loosely around Nines’ shoulders. “Not great at the touchy-feely shit, but if you ever need help I’m here for you… got it?”

“Yes. Thank you, Gavin.”

“I love you Rich.”

“I thought you weren’t great at the, and I quote, ‘touchy feely shit’.”

“Shut up, stupid microwave.” Gavin grumbles, closing his eyes. He doesn’t want to move although he’s pretty damn tired, and the bed would be more comfortable.

“Gavin…”

“What?”

“I love you too. Let’s go back to bed. The cats would like us out of their walking path.”

“Mmm… that’s too bad.” Gavin yawns. “I think I’m going to sleep right here with my android cuddled up to me. They can use your tight ass as a pillow.”

“Your back will hurt tomorrow morning.”

“When does it not hurt Nines?”

The android gets up despite the detective’s sleepy grumbles and scoops him blankets and all into his arms. “We’re going back to bed. I’m not going to listen to you bitch about something you could have avoided.”

He’s answered with another noisy yawn leaning his head under the android’s chin. “I wouldn’t bitch… much.”

“Please,” Nines rolls his eyes as he lays Gavin down and tucks him in before climbing in himself. “There’s nothing you like to do more than bitch.”

“S’not true.” Nines is pulled closer by an arm around his waist, with Gavin wrapping his legs around one of his legs and pinning it between his thighs. A sleepy kiss that very nearly misses its mark finds Richard’s mouth, “I like coffee, an’ kissing you and making you blush~ an’ to listen to your thirium pump… Let’s not… forget,” a yawn as eyelids fall closed, “fuckin’ screaming your name as you pound me into the mattress…”

“Of course. How could I forget.” Richard gifts a kiss and soothingly rubs Gavin’s back, lulling him back to sleep.

“Get some sleep… that’s an order tin can.”

“Order received.”

Gavin’s eyes are shut and soon his breathing evens out. His snores return to fill the room, but this time Nines wiggles his way to resting with his ear to Gavin’s chest so he can listen to the rhythm of his lover’s heart.

A faint blue light shines at his temple as sleep mode initiates.

The cold of the snow is gone, his stress has melted along with it as Gavin holds him in his sleep.

Everything will be okay.

He knows this now. The two of them are comparable to the little sparrows huddled in the cold. As long as he has Gavin, Richard knows he can make it through anything.


End file.
